


The Gypsy’s New Move

by rebecca_selene



Category: Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clopin teaches Esmerelda to pole dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gypsy’s New Move

**Author's Note:**

> What is it about Clopin and poles that just sets my muse on fire? :-) Another episode in the universe of [The Emperor's New Groove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213828). Written for a [disney_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/) [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3527472#t3527472).

They met in an abandoned passage deep under Paris. It was dark, it was distant, and it was perfect for the gypsy leader’s training sessions. This nameless place under a forgotten part of the city was a breeding ground for pickpockets, swindlers, dancers, and tricksters. It was home.

Clopin pressed against his current student’s back, his hands gripping her sides tightly. “You see, it’s all” – he thrusted to the side, guiding Esmerelda’s body in unison with his – “in the hips.” He leaned in close, cushioning his face in her hair. “Now you try,” he commanded.

She did, reaching out for a pole that wasn’t there. “No, no.” Clopin tsked and returned her arms to her sides. “You must _feel_ the motion on your own. Only then will you control the pole, and not the other way around. Again,” he demanded.

She did, and she didn’t. “I can’t,” she sighed, her body crumpling to the floor. “It’s no use.”

Clopin bent down in a movement that made a mockery of all deferential bows and cupped her chin. He forced her to look him in the eye. “You can. You are a gypsy. Even in defeat, when you tumbled to the ground just now, you were beautiful. Harness that movement, that emotion; wield it the way a soldier wields a spear” – he tightened his grip, drawing out his next words – “and men will fall at your feet.”

Esmerelda narrowed her eyes and, after a short pause, pushed herself upright. Clopin’s hand never left her skin. “Very well,” she replied. “You were wrong about one thing, though.”

“Oh?” His brows rose above twinkling eyes.

“Mmm. Having a pole would help out a great deal.”

Clopin inclined his head. “Shame I don’t have one ready.”

“I suppose I’ll just have to use you,” she said wickedly before suddenly leaping onto Clopin, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“Improvisation.” Clopin grinned. “An admirable quality.”

Esmerelda wiggled her hips and then spun around him. The gypsy leader kept his footing as the woman’s hands, legs gripped his shoulders, hips. She returned to his front and leaned away as far as her arms allowed, arching her back sensuously and stretching her dress taught against her chest. Slowly, she pulled herself upright, stopping only inches from Clopin’s face.

“Well, master?” she asked breathily. “Do I pass?”

“Truly stunning, my dear. You learn quickly.” He lifted one hand to the back of her neck and the other to her thigh under her skirt. “Time for your next lesson.”

“What’s that?” Esmerelda asked, moaning as Clopin’s fingers explored her body.

“Once you’ve learned the basics, you must learn to maneuver through the dance in a variety of outfits. We’ll start with nude.”


End file.
